


Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost

by Cartoon_addict



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_addict/pseuds/Cartoon_addict
Summary: So this story takes place not long after Ford returns from the Portal. Stanley having strong feelings for Ford just wants Ford to realize after so many years that he loves him but with how things are now he is sure there is no way to mend things as they are that is till Bill shows up making Stanley an offer he cant refuse. This story will Follow Stanley on his journey into finding out how to win his brother and not lose himself to Bill.





	1. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost

It was pitch black outside only thing helping Ford to move so quickly was his night vision goggles, as he ran he could look around to see trees and rocks and yellow beady eyes staring at him this only made him run faster afraid of what could get him next. Ford panicked feeling the pressure of the eyes growing more and more as he ran, he glanced up ahead to see a wall of some sort at which the top stood his brother “Hurry up Sixer!” he felt a wave of relief come over him seeing his brother but he still had to make it so he ran at full speed and jumped with all he had just enough for Stanley to grab his hand and pull him up him and Stanley sat panting to regain their breath “Jesus Sixer nearly gave me a heart attack you trying to kill me?” Stanley huffed at his brother to turn only with a gun to his face “hey I was only kidding about the killing me part” Ford glared at him “F-Ford what's the matter with you!?” Ford growled out “your not my brother!” with that said Stanley staggered back “W-wait For NO!” but it was to late he had already pulled the trigger.  
“AGUH!” Stanley sat up quickly panting and broken out in a cold sweat “ugh fuck my head..” Stanley looked over at the clock letting out a groan realizing it was only 1:00 am, that dream was a normal one for Stanley ever since his brother had gone through the portal he had the dream almost every night he laid back in the bed thinking some more about it “damn it Ford..” Stanley sighed “so much for any sleep tonight. After the dream he could never go back to sleep so he ended up staying up all night and doing anything he could to relax you cause dreams about dying aren't scaring or anything, Stanley say the time was about oh 8:00 am so he decided to start breakfast since Dipper and Mabel would be up soon. He decided to make eggs and pancakes they sounded good and they were Fords favorites...ok time to spill some truth every since they were young Stanley loved Ford and not just brotherly love as in like well...love love you know? like a man loves a women he of course never told Ford and why would he they were brothers, twins, and as far as Stanley knew Ford still hated his guts and yes he was still personally pissed off at Ford but...Ford was still his brother and the person he cared for more than anyone in the world. Stanley sighed as he went over and opened the fridge to get out the eggs he reached in grabbed the carton from a yellow triangle and shut the door….wait what the fuck? he opened the fridge back up and looked in to see nothing “what?..” Suddenly he got a cold chill up his back as he dropped the eggs “here I am!” Stanley jumped and spun around quickly “who!?-” The weird thing sat in a chair in front of Stanley “Hiya Stanley im Bill Cipher and I wanna see about making you a gamble!”.


	2. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost Chap. 1 Part 2

Stanley of course let out a husky scream as he backed up against the fridge to which Bill let out a light laugh “ easy now don't have a heart attack!” Stanley kept pressed up back against the fridge “what the hell are you!?” Bill tapped a finger on his non-existent chin “well i'm a friend of your brother-” Stanley roared “I knew it damn Ford” Stanley began to yell “Ford come up here and get your craziness out of my kitchen before I come down there and level everything!!” Bill rolled his eye “they can't hear you I froze time” Stanley sighed “then unfreeze it i'm busy and I don't buy girl scout cookies from freaks” Stanley went to go clean up his egg mess as Bill snapped his fingers and they were fixed and back in the fridge “come on now buddy just one minute” Stanley even more agitated than before sat “fine talk” Bill glowed with excitement “good let's start so to simply put it I know how you feel for good ol Fordy down stairs” with this being said Stanley let off a bright red heat from his face “how the hell did you!?-” Bill interrupted him “ oh Stanley I know everything about you and well everyone” a million images flipped in Bills eye before it was normal again “ well what if I told you I could fix it so you and Ford could hit it off?” to this Stanley stood “what!? I ain't having no triangle freak mind washing him into liking me!” Bill laughed “Ford likes you to Stanley” this got him off guard “w-what?” Bill sighed “remember I know everything here! your brother loves you like how you love him but he won't ever admit it without a little push” Stanley was still in the process of trying to make sense of any of this “and what do I have to do?” Bill could tell he was getting his foot in the door and smirked “just let me borrow your body at night when you sleep that's it” Stanley looked freaked out “what the hell for!?” Bill only rolled an eye “so I can work on a project so deal or no deal?” Bill put his hand out “well? tik tok Stanley” and at this Stanley stood “Bill…”


	3. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost Chap. 1 Part 3

Stanley thought hard for a good 30 seconds before taking up Bills hand “deal!” Bill laughed and as he disappeared Stanley heard him say something about a week or 2 but he just dismissed it. Taking the eggs and started cooking “Ford the fuc-” he jumped hearing a yell “HI GRUNKLE STAN!!” Stanley flailed a bit yelling “FUDGE!...i ment fudge” Mabel giggled a bit and sat at the table “you're so cray cray Grunkle Stan” Dipper came in sleep still over his face as he sat at the table “ugh Mabel my head is killing me come on stop yelling” Mabel and Dipper sat there talking and arguing back and forth as Stanley cooked. Stanley thought about what just happened, I should have thought about it more maybe but if Ford really feels that way then he should know they both should after everything that happened he felt like he deserved that much for you know wasting the last 30 years of his life. Stanley shook it off as he set the plates of food in front of Mabel and Dipper who dug in right away “so who is taking Ford his breakfast?” Just as Dipper was ready to jump up to say he would he was interrupted “no need for that I came up for my own today” the kids gasped “GRUNKLE FORD!” they both said at the same time running over to him and giving him a hug “yes yes children now sit and eat before it gets cold” Ford came over right next to Stanley he could feel Ford breathing down his neck making him shiver and get goose bumps “oh! eggs and pancakes my favorite thanks Stanley” Stanley felt the heat grown on his cheeks again “y-yea well it's not like I did it for you but sure yeah whatever” Ford dismissed his behavior and got his plate and food and returning to the basement leaving Stanley with only one question after that encounter, would it really be a blank slate or has Ford's feelings changed?


	4. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost Chap. 2 Part 1

After breakfast Dipper ran off to watch Ford work do whatever it was he did as Mabel went off to go find another boyfriend for the week leaving Stanley to work on the shop. He was exhausted from nights of lost sleep do to his recurring nightmares so as soon as Soos and Wendy showed up for there shifts he took to the living room and sat back in his chair relaxing as he took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose “just a small one then I’ll get back to work” it wasn't long after saying this he shut his eyes and fell right to sleep. His dreams would normally start off with him running from something as Ford but this time he wasn't Ford and he wasn't running he was simply standing out in a clearing of wheat? This was different and honestly a nice change. He started to roam the field looking for anything other than the tall planets as he walked he stopped once he stepped in a puddle as he looked down to his shoe he saw the worst thing he could have it was his brother lying there dead and covered in blood as he looked to his hands he saw he was holding the knife he let out a blood curdling scream as he shot up out of his chair. Dipper and Mabel came running in along with Ford who had come up to speak with the children “Grunkle Stan are you ok!?” Stanley could barely hear them calling to him as he stayed clutching to his shirt sweat and oh god was he crying to?! Not in front of the kids! “Grunkle Stan please answer us!” Mable called to him coming over with some tissue “I-I'm alright sorry kiddo’s hehe just a nightmare is all!” Stanley was quick to clear his face and was ready to play it off but he could feel Ford staring him down from across the room “are you sure Grunkle Stan that scream..” Dipper was worried as well but stayed over by Ford “hey if I say Im ok then Im ok go on now kids I wanna go back to napping” they were hesitant to leave but once Ford shot them a look they ran off. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Ford finally spoke up “so you have a lot of those kind of nightmares lately?” Stanley didn't even bother to look to him as he flipped the channels “Its none of your business now is it?” Ford sighed “no it isn't but a lot of times when I come up late at night I can hear you scream it's been happening ever since I came back I ju-” Stanley stood quickly making Ford stop mid sentence “ you just what? Assume you know how to make things better? Why act like you care now? You haven't cared for a long time and i'm use to it now I don't need your pity! Besides I would have told you about them if you had just asked!” Ford stood from where he was leaning as he kept looking over to his brother “Stanley you mean you have had them alot before?” Ford seemed concerned which only hurt Stanley worse “Yes again not that it has anything to do with you!” Before Ford could ask anything else Stanley stormed out heading up to his room as Ford stood there thinking of what he could do to help Stanley.


	5. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost Chap. 2 Part 2

Stanley laid in bed staring up at the ceiling a swirl of emotions and thoughts running through his head, “stupid Ford..” He pulled the blanket over himself letting out a heavy sigh. He thought of Ford so much when he left home he knew Ford hated him for ruining his future at the college of his dreams but being with out his twin was like trying to live without air his heart ached so much for Ford he could barely stand it and when he got sucked into that portal…Stanley bite at his lip trying to hold back tears as thought of those long and lonely nights wishing it had been him and not Ford…and to think his brother would treat him like that well it was fair but it made him so angry only because being without him each day was almost the same as dying for him.He wished he could fix everything but life doesn’t work that way.. He shut his eyes only thinking ‘I just need to rest..yea thats it im just tired..’ as he shut his eyes and drifted off little did he realize that he was about to wake with some real problems.Stanley woke feeling..well rested? That..was abnormal to say the least for him anyway but as he looked around he could feel the panic build. “Where the hell am I!?” as he looked around he realized he was in the woods..somewhere? He had no idea he wasn’t an outdoors kinda guy but even he knew the woods around the shack well enough to make his way back but he could tell he was nowhere near the shack! He got to his feet also realizing now that he was still in his boxers “WHAT THE HELL!?” he quickly covered his chest with his arms in some hopes of hiding his body from the wilderness around him “geez! Where am I..” as he looked around he looked down and saw a cell phone, it wasn’t his but oh well at least he could call Soos to come get him.He did end up getting ahold of Soos but with either of them really knowing where he was it would probably be awhile before anyone could find him and he sure as heck wasn’t going to start wandering the woods looking for help not in his boxers, as he thought this he heard someone calling to him “uh Mr. Pines dude where are you?” Stanley let out a sigh as he called back realizing it was Soos “i’m over here Soos did you bring my cl-” just before he could finish his sentence out with Soos came Ford… ‘oh my god no Soos why would you bring him!?’ Soos simply smiled holding his clothes while Ford looked away from him seeming unfazed by his…appearance “thank goodness I asked this dude for help I had no idea where you went Mr.Pines!” Soos handed Stanley his clothes to which he quickly snatched them from him as he could feel himself burning bright red he couldn’t even speak he was so embarrassed. Once he finished getting dressed it was a every awkward walk to the car as no one spoke a word, once they were in the car it was even worse with Ford driving, Stanley sitting in the passenger’s seat and Soos sitting in the back…napping meaning it was just Ford and him, “so you make habit out of going out on late night strolls?..naked?” Stanley practically snapped at him “NO! I-I don’t know how I got out here let alone why I was in my boxers!” Ford said nothing keeping his eyes on the road while Stanley stayed looking away from his brother a deep blush on his face as he tried to think as to how he even ended up out there to begin with..Ford finally spoke up again after a few minutes of more awkward silence “ Stanley do you think…your nightmares have something to do with it?” Stanley huffed sitting back as he crossed his arms still a bit red in the face “doubt it highly I don’t even remember having a dream last night and trust me I would remember” Ford twitched a bit tapping his fingers against the steering wheel “Stanley look I know you think all this stuff that happens here is crazy and it is trust me I saw insane things in that portal..” him bringing that up only made Stanley wince “but these nightmares maybe connected to something either more dangerous or worse..” Stanley only huffed getting annoyed “again now you care for my well being” Ford frowned obviously aggravated “just being you ruined my life doesn’t mean your not still my brother..” Stanley tensed up “you don’t get to play the caring brother now after you let all that happen to me..” Ford slammed on the brakes making Stanley quickly grab onto the dash “whoa! What the fuck Ford!?” Stanley looked back to check on Soos who was still heavily asleep he was buckled up thank goodness, he quickly turned back to Ford who was red in the face from rage obviously “and what give you the right to do the same!? You act like it was me who threw you out!” Stanley quickly straighten up “I know you didnt but you didn’t do anything to stop it either!” Ford ran his hands through his hair as if he was about to rip it out “ I was mad! Ok?! I was aloud that much wasn’t I!?” Stanley was quick to respond “of course you were!” Ford groaned “ I knew you would…wait what?” Stanley sighed crossing his arms “you had every right to be angry but not once did you try to call me in 11 years not even a postcard anything I was ready to let you scream at me, hit me, call me worthless I didn’t care…I just wanted my brother to begin with and it was my mistake I lost you but..to hold a grudge for so long…I just thought you forgot about me that’s why I would call wanting to talk to you to remind you I existed still but I would hear you speak and..I couldn’t even speak I was to scared to..then you FINALLY sent me something I was so excited and happy I thought you finally forgave me I rushed to you and all you wanted was for me to run off with your damned book I was so hurt I lashed out and before I even knew it..you were out of my life a second time because I couldn’t control my damned temper!…it was the night after you went into that damned thing the nightmares started and have not stopped even now..” Stanley sighed crossing his arms as he sat back in his seat Ford having this dumbfounded look on his face “Stanley..I didn’t expect all that..” Stanley huffed “me either..” Ford reached over pulling Stanley into a hug to which Stanley was more than surprised, he relaxed into Fords arms hugging him back. This was all he had wanted for so long he could barely hold in his tears.


	6. Remnants of the Past/ What was Lost Chap. 2 Part 3

Just as quickly as Ford hugged him he let him go both seeming more awkward than before. By the time they reached the shack the silence was unbearable for the both of them as Soos finally woke “man I was out hard-” Stanley let out a sigh of relief “oh god thank you your awake Soos come on we got work to do!” Stanley quickly hopped out of the car Soos hot on his heels “wait what work Mr.Pines?!” Ford sat in the car sighing as he rested his head on the steering wheel “damn it Stanley your trying to kill me”.

Ford and Stanley made it their goal to avoid each other most of the day which wasn't hard as Ford mostly stayed in the basement with Dipper while Mabel, Wendy and Soos stayed up stairs doing what they normally do. Stanley went to the fridge opening it up grabbing out a soda as a he took a good look in the fridge he saw bill sitting on the shelves “Hello!” Stanley dropped his soda screaming “Stanley buddy!” Stanley let out a growl as he saw the soda froze in time before it hit the floor “why is it always the fridge!?” Bill floated out of the fridge shrugging “element of surprise?” Stanley simply sighed rubbing at his forehead “so i'm guessing you're the reason I was out in the woods naked?” Bill let out a laugh as he floated over and took a seat on the dining table “oh yea that was me I told you I would use your body when you slept...well basically anyway just wear clothes to bed!” Stanley sat down at the table facing Bill as he crossed his arms “alright then I'm holding up my end of our deal where is my payout?” Bill pulled out his cane swinging it “Buddy Im working my magic trust me! Im a triangle of his word!” Stanley scoffed “oh yea and how is that exactly?” Bill simply let out a chuckle “if I told you if would take away all the fun~” Stanley rolled his eyes “fine then how long will you be using my body for?” Bill seemed a bit off in thought “oh not to long a few months..” Stanley jumped a bit “a few months!?” Bill laughed “YEP! Now if you want to break our deal I mean..” Stanley sighed “no.. its fine I guess..” if Bill had a mouth Stanley would swear he was smiling “Great! Well then Stanley hope your ready to spend your nights with me!” Stanley sighed simply nodding “yea, yea..” as time came back into focus and Bill disappeared the soda hit the floor exploding “shitty triangle..” Stanley mumbled getting up cleaning the mess up.

It wasn't until later in the evening when everyone started to settle down for the day. Wendy and Soos went home for the day whereas Mabel and Dipper were in the living room watching tv till Stanley came in “hey Grunkle Stan can we go get some dinner?” Stanley sat in his chair sighing “oh and are you gonna pay?” Dipper then joined in “come on Grunkle Stan please?” Stanley sighed “fine where do you kids wanna go?” they both jumped up excitedly as Ford walked in “what's all the noise about?” Mabel went over taking Fords hand “were going out for dinner!” Dipper came over to him as well “yea you should come to Grunkle Ford” Ford and Stanley gave each other and awkward look “uh maybe that's not the best idea kiddo’s ..” Stanley just sat awkwardly not looking over at Ford “please guys I know your fighting but we need to have some family time!” Mabel came over taking Stanley’s hand giving her famous puppy eyes that he couldn't help but give in to “oh alright then sweetie we will all go out” he patted the top of her head to which she smiled and ran back over to Ford who seemed surprised by his actions. As Mabel and Dipper ran off to get ready to go Ford came in standing next to Stanley “so when did you get so good with kids?” Stanley simply scoffed at Ford “im not those kids just remind me to much of us” Ford looked over at Stanley a bit surprised “oh and how is that?” Stanley didn't look at Ford as he just started talking “Dipper may as well be a carbon copy of you he is smart but he cant fight he is weak he thinks i'm hard on him but I want him to be able to defend himself and Mabel and well Mabel isn't exactly like me but she loves Dipper a lot I can see it even when they fight she just wants to spend time with him we use to be like that..” Stanley sighed thinking to himself ‘why am I even explaining myself to this guy?’ Ford reached down patting him on the head “yea I remember those times..” it took everything in Stanley’s being not to rest into Ford's hand “we’re ready lets go!” Mabel came running around the corner making Ford retract his hand quickly “alright let's go get in the car guys!” Stanley sighed following everyone outside thinking ‘at least we’re gonna be out all together what could go wrong?’.


End file.
